


With Pleasure

by angrytourist



Series: complex anatomy [10]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, Kagune Sex, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrytourist/pseuds/angrytourist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need a distraction," was Tsukiyama's suggestion. "Come with me tonight. I planned on opening the restaurant again soon anyway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! ヽ(；▽；)ノ There's only a few parts left until the end. That... went by really quickly.

The cafe buzzed with casual chatter, waitresses gliding from booth to booth with trays full of food, and every so often so often, the distinctive _ding_ of the cash register sounded above it all. No one noticed Kaneki and his companion - not the way they both sat, tensed like coils ready to spring, not the way Kaneki glanced at every available escape route.

The other man leaned so far forward Kaneki was afraid he was going to climb across the table at him. “Where is Rize?” he asked again.

And again, Kaneki shook his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t know anyone with that name!” Deny, deny, deny. As long he pretended he didn’t know anything, everything would be fine. 

The man sat back. “I know you’re lying. I can smell her on you.” His face screwed up with something resembling pain. “You’re… her boyfriend?”

Whatever was going on with their conversation, Kaneki felt pretty certain that he’d missed a vital point. “Come again?” he asked politely.

The man ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. “You should stop lying. I can tell.”

What, exactly, he could tell, Kaneki wasn’t sure. “I really think there’s been a mistake--”

The man slammed his hands on table. The cafe went quiet. “There is no mistake,” he said.

Kaneki looked around. The noise picked back up again, but people were watching him. So he smiled and said, “Why don’t we go somewhere private?” They’d only just gotten to ward 21. Kaneki wasn’t going to be the reason they had to leave again.

The man nodded seriously and slid out of the booth, looking back to say, “Follow me.”

If he tried to take him somewhere enclosed or too private, Kaneki would run. He wasn’t going to get trapped by some random ghoul. And he was fairly sure the man was a ghoul. A member of the CCG would be more discrete.

The ghoul led him out of the cafe and about a block down the street. Just as Kaneki began readying himself to run, he walked into a narrow alley between two buildings, a dead end that stank of trash. It didn't look like he was going to be ambushed, but Kaneki refused to relax. 

"You know where she is," apparently he was just continuing the same one sided conversation, "so you might as well tell me."

"I'm sorry," Kaneki said again, "but you really do have the wrong person." He tried to look unassuming and small as he back stepped toward the sidewalk. "Good luck, though!"

"I'm not done yet!" The man sprang forward, a look of desperation crossing his face as his arm drew back, but before he could even get close, Kaneki moved, instinctively swinging his leg and catching the man in the side, sending him crashing into the side of one of the buildings where he collapsed.

Kaneki found himself startled at how easily his opponent went down, but he didn't wait around. That guy might have been weak, but he could gave friends around who weren't.

He forced himself to walk back to their building, just casual enough that no one would look twice at him, but the moment he walked into the building, he sprinted for the elevator.

"Tsukiyama," he called out as soon as the door closed behind him, "I think we have--"

"You weren't gone very long," Tsukiyama cut him off, wandering out of the kitchen. He had two martini glasses in his hands, filled to the brim with red wine. "Is the area not to your liking?" He handed him a glass.

It wasn't wine. Up close, Kaneki could smell the blood, sweet and aromatic. An eye floated freely in the glass, and as Kaneki stared down at it, it rolled, slowly exposing the iris. It looked back at him, grotesque like a horror film prop.

"It's fine," Kaneki said, dazed. He took a sip, shocked at the pleasant taste. Then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Wait, no, listen! There was a ghoul at the cafe. He cornered me. Said he wanted to know where Rize was." 

It was odd. He thought of her so rarely since he'd come to live with Tsukiyama, but just hearing her name was enough to remember her sweet smell when she'd pressed close to him, the way she flustered him. It felt like something that had happened a lifetime ago.

Tsukiyama tossed back the drink, draining his glass. "That's irritating," he announced. " _Molto fastidioso_! I'm having another drink." He turned on his heel and walked back into kitchen.

Kaneki followed him, sipping his drink idly. "It's more than annoying, right? How did he know we were here?" How were they supposed to feel safe?

"You said he was looking for Rize?" Tsukiyama poured another drink. "What exactly did he say?"

"That I smelled," Kaneki said. "Like her, I guess. He thought I was her boyfriend." His face went red. "I don't know why."

“You do smell like her,” Tsukiyama said. He swirled his glass dramatically. “Did he say your name?”

“No.”

“So he doesn’t actually know who you are?”

Kaneki frowned. “I… guess not?” He’d never called Kaneki by name, never mentioned ward 20 or Tsukiyama. Whoever the other ghoul was, he never once insinuated anything about Kaneki’s personal life. “Then how did he find me?”

“Some ghouls have stronger sensory abilities than others. He must have been following your scent.” 

“You aren’t worried?” Kaneki couldn’t help but be surprised at how laid back Tsukiyama was being.

“You said you’d follow my instructions in the future.” Tsukiyama fixed him with a pointed stare. “If he’s a former associate of Rize’s, it’s in your best interest to avoid him. He and whoever he’s with - they aren’t after you to help you.”

Tsukiyama had to be right. The other ghoul attacked him, after all. If he’d been after him to help him, he’d have said so from the start. “What do I do?”

“Avoid him,” Tsukiyama said. “Kill him if you have to.”

“If something goes wrong, will you help me?” Kaneki needed to know he would, needed to feel like he wasn’t alone. Tsukiyama promised him so many things, and sometimes Kaneki wondered if he’d ever stop needing that ‘one more thing’.

“Of course.” Tsukiyama didn’t hesitate at all. “You’re mine, after all. I plan on keeping you around.”

Just like that, Kaneki relaxed. He’d worried for nothing, it seemed. As long as Tsukiyama was around, everything would be fine.

xxx

The other ghoul didn't show up again that day or the next. Despite Tsukiyama's reassurances, Kaneki felt like he was sitting on a ticking bomb. 

"You need a distraction," was Tsukiyama's suggestion. "Come with me tonight. I planned on opening the restaurant again soon anyway."

"What kind of restaurant is this?" Obviously a ghoul one, but with Tsukiyama's exotics tastes, there was no telling what he'd see.

"A very exclusive one," Tsukiyama said. "I don't just invite anyone."

"So I should be impressed?"

" _Non_! You should feel privileged, elated! I've no doubt you'll experience the heights of pleasure tonight." He sounded so excited it made Kaneki want to take a long nap.

"I guess I'll go." It seemed to mean a lot to him, not that it calmed Kaneki's nerves.

“Excellent!” Tsukiyama clapped, pleased. “I’ll make a call. Everything will be ready.”

Kaneki figured it went without saying that he was going to regret it.

xxx

Tsukiyama led him to a small lounge in the restaurant - though it was hardly a restaurant to begin with. Kaneki knew a mansion when he saw one.

“I’ll get your clothes for you,” he said before leaving. “Don’t leave this room.” By the time he came back, Tsukiyama was dressed in a white suit like some tacky mob boss, his mask secured around his neck. A suit was folded over his arm.

The suit was a three piece, made of a fine light gray material. Considering he hadn't worn a suit since his mother's funeral, Kaneki felt out of his depths.

"Do I really have to wear this? All of it?" The color was surprisingly tame for something Tsukiyama chose, but that didn't make it any less daunting.

"Of course! This is a fine dining establishment." Tsukiyama leaned against the closed door. "I'm here to assist you in any way you need, Kaneki-kun, so do try looking less put upon."

Self-conscious, Kaneki pulled off his shirt and threw it on the sofa. He started undoing his belt, but his hands trembled under the weight of Tsukiyama's gaze.

His pants went the way of his shirt, and he reached for the suit, sliding on the trousers first. He managed to get the shirt on, too, before Tsukiyama intervened, unable to help himself.

"We're short on time," he excused himself, clearing his throat. "We wouldn't want to arrive after the guests.

Kaneki dropped his hands from where he'd been buttoning his shirt, allowing Tsukiyama to take over.

He made quick work of the buttons before sliding his hands down under the waist of Kaneki's trousers to tuck in the shirt. Kaneki's mouth went dry as he brushed against his groin.

"I thought you were dressing me," he murmured, low.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Tsukiyama's face gave away nothing as he pulled the waistcoat on over Kaneki's limp arms, buttoning it with deft fingers before going lower to fix his trousers shut. "I only want to see you enjoying yourself. You've been too tense." He looped Kaneki's belt and secured it, his hands lingering.

The tie matched the purple accents in Kaneki's mask, and as Tsukiyama tied it neatly for him before tucking it in, Kaneki couldn't help but wonder at the ridiculous amount of thought he'd put into a single outfit.

"There," he announced, handing Kaneki his jacket. "You look perfect."

He felt perfectly ridiculous, but Tsukiyama looked so pleased that he couldn't bring himself to ruin his mood. "What now?"

"Now," Tsukiyama opened the door, gesturing for Kaneki, "we watch the show."

He hadn't been specific about the place beyond that Kaneki was to never remove his mask or use names, so he didn't know what to expect. Tsukiyama led him up two flights of stairs which ended in a sky box lined with red velvet, like the kind royalty might sit in. There were several masked servants waiting around a podium at the front of the box, and Kaneki could hear excited chatter rising from a crowd below.

But mostly, he could smell blood.

Old and new blood mixed, the smell was so heavy Kaneki thought for a moment they were being misted with it. He felt faint with the headiness of it, his appetite stirring against his will despite the sudden sense of wrong permeating through the arena.

Tsukiyama's hand rested in the small of his back, guiding him toward the podium until Kaneki could see clearly what was below them.

It was like a fighting field for gladiators, a large open area made of stone or cement, splattered with blood. Kaneki stared dumbly at it while Tsukiyama addressed the crowd to rising chants of, "MM!"

Tsukiyama held up his hands, and a hush fell over the crowd. "We have a special treat tonight," he said. "Mr. C has provided us with a high quality feast!"

A loud sound like gears turning startled Kaneki. The center of the ring was moving, a hole opening as a platform rose up to fill the gap.

Three women, dressed in evening gowns, huddled together in the center of it, terrified.

Kaneki didn't hear anything else Tsukiyama said, deafened by the roaring in his ears. He watched in mute horror as a large monster of a man came tumbling in through a far door, wielding an axe. He could see the crowd cheering as the women below ran, stumbling and shrieking, from the brutal swings if the axe. As though he was watching a movie in slow motion, Kaneki watched the man tear them into pieces, tossing limbs aside with a terrifying casualness.

When it was over, when Tsukiyama began addressing the crowd again, Kaneki found that he was still unable to make a sound, feeling trapped in some faraway place.

xxx

Tsukiyama led him back to the room he'd dressed in before, chatting cheerfully about another successful night. "The guests will be in the main hall until dinner's prepared," he said, opening the door for Kaneki and pulling off his mask. "Hors d'oeuvres and coffee, you know. Nothing too filling."

Kaneki sat on the couch, his back stiff, and mindlessly took off his own mask, casting it aside. "Why did you bring me here?" he said, finding his voice. "Why did you make me watch that?"

Tsukiyama gave him a look that was equal parts pity and condescension. "You told me you'd trust me when I say something is for the best, Kaneki-kun. I'm trying to help you."

How? he wanted to ask. How could any of that help him? But he couldn't bring himself to argue, too shaken.

"You'll have to fit in with ghoul culture," Tsukiyama continued. "I'm showing you how! You can't be part of the human world anymore. If you try hard enough, however, the ghoul world may still accept you."

He didn't want want to accept it, but Tsukiyama was sinking to his knees in front of him. "You look uncomfortable," he said, grabbing one of Kaneki's feet. "Let me help you." He started unlacing one of the dress shoes, holding Kaneki's gaze the entire time. When he finished the first,he moved on to the next.

Tsukiyama dipped his head demurely as he finished, and though Kaneki was not so naive as to not realize it was an act, his body reacted accordingly.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, tongue darting out to sweep across this too-dry lips.

"I told you, didn't I?" Tsukiyama pressed a kiss to his ankle. "I only want for you to relax, Kaneki-kun."

But how could he? Rather than relaxing in his pleasure, it felt charged, crackling in tandem with his anger He'd watched three women be brutally murdered on Tsukiyama's whim, and now he was expected to roll over and beg on the same?

His kagune reacted instinctively, shooting out to grab Tsukiyama by the neck and arms, holding him still and pulling him closer. Kaneki's leg fell from his grip, and he stared back at him, all wide eyes and parted lips. He looked surprised. Maybe even a little frightened.

Kaneki shifted in his seat to adjust himself.

It was alarming, how good Tsukiyama looked like that, how much Kaneki liked how he looked. But at the same time, there was that voice again, the one that always pushed Kaneki down paths untread. This time, it said that Tsukiyama needed to be put in his place, not rewarded for his treachery.

This time, Kaneki agreed, deciding it was high time to draw a line in the sand.

He leaned back, letting himself relax, melt into the sofa. One tendril of his kagune crept forward and traced the outline of Tsukiyama’s mouth. “I’m going to let you make this up to me,” Kaneki said, watching Tsukiyama nod. His kagune dipped inside, and Tsukiyama’s eyes fluttered shut as he stroked it with his tongue. “If you’ll help me to relax - really relax, not one of your twisted games - I’ll forgive you.”

The rush he felt at having Tsukiyama at his mercy was repulsive in his strength. Kaneki was repulsive, rotten at the core, to want like that, but the dawning realization of his nature wasn’t enough to keep his hands from drawing his zipper down and his cock out. It wasn’t enough to keep his kagune from holding Tsukiyama’s hands against the couch or from fucking into his mouth.

His kagune slipped out of Tsukiyama’s mouth with an obscene, wet sound, and Kaneki was gratified to see the way Tsukiyama moved forward, chasing after it. He grabbed his chin, forcing his eyes down. “Take care of me,” Kaneki said.

“ _Mon plaisir_ ,” Tsukiyama breathed, licking a wet stripe up the underside of Kaneki’s cock.

He let his head fall back, closing his eyes and tangling his fingers in Tsukiyama’s hair and tugging his mouth onto him. Tsukiyama worked his mouth down slowly, so carefully that Kaneki wanted to force him down, to choke him, but the part of him that held onto the feelings of disgust and revolt at what he’d become restrained him. Tsukiyama wobbled on his knees, trying to lean forward and balance himself, to swallow Kaneki down.

“Steady,” Kaneki said, his hips jerking up of their own accord. Tsukiyama’s eyes were closed, his brow furrowed in concentration. Kaneki watched him, dazed, as pulled nearly all the way off before sinking down again, further, until he Kaneki could feel his throat spasming around him. His entire body tensed, and his hips stuttered, trying to push further. He might have lasted longer had Tsukiyama not choked, jerking back reflexively, his eyes opening in a split second of fear.

Kaneki came without warning, striping Tsukiyama’s face.

They were both panting, even after the last jerking shudder of Kaneki’s body calmed. He felt relaxed, calm. Lifting his foot, he pushed between Tsukiyama’s legs with his toes, feeling how hard he was. Then he stopped, lips quirking at the ensuing whimper.

“Your guests are waiting, right?” Kaneki reeled in his kagune, letting Tsukiyama stumble backwards. “You should clean up.”

Tsukiyama stared at him. “And me?” he asked.

“This wasn’t about you,” Kaneki reminded him, expecting disappointment or anger.

Instead, Tsukiyama’s eyes fell shut, and his entire body trembled. “No,” he said, “it wasn’t.”

That night, Kaneki sat among Tsukiyama’s guests, ate the food they’d murdered in front of him, and never once dropped Tsukiyama’s gaze.

xxx

Kaneki settled into ward 21 without much complaint, and when a week passed with no sightings of that other ghoul, he found himself relaxing. Maybe it really had been a fluke, like Tsukiyama suggested. Maybe things were finally settling down.

Tsukiyama went out often during the day, citing business, which left Kaneki to his own devices. Though he never returned to that cafe, he found two different bookstores to frequent, one with a coffee stand inside. He spent most of his time reading and watching life pass by through the window. He'd even talked about novels with a few of the other regular patrons. He felt himself coming back to life.

Tsukiyama left early in the morning, the bed gone cold by the time Kaneki woke up. He followed his usual routine, finding comfort in going through the motions.

The weather said it was going to rain later, so he grabbed an umbrella on his way out, hurrying down the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator.

Outside, it definitely looked like rain, the day taking on a gray, overcast hue. He was just beginning to consider whether he should go back to bed when heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

“Can I help you?” he asked, trying not to sound as intimidated as he felt.

The man was a ghoul. He knew it immediately - along with the fact that he wasn’t someone to be messed with. Whoever he was, he had a face like a lizard, far apart bulging eyes and a strangely long mouth. He looked like a comic villain. Kaneki wanted to run.

“I think you can,” he said. “I’ve been looking for you. Important stuff.”

Kaneki tried to shuffle away, but the grip on his shoulder was painfully strong. “I think you’ve made a mistake,” he said, voice pitching high in fear. “I need to--”

“Let’s go,” the man cut him off, walking into the alley right next to his apartment building like he didn’t give a damn who saw them. He probably didn’t.

Kaneki wrenched free of his hand and turned around, already feeling the cool slide of his kagune withdrawing, but he was too slow. Far too slow.

The man didn’t need his kagune. He grabbed the side of Kaneki’s head and slammed him against the wall once, twice, three times, as hard as he could. Kaneki faded in and out as he slid down the wall.

He knelt down in front of him and smiled. “Already healing? You’ve got talent,” he said.

Kaneki gurgled something, felt blood spill from his mouth. Then he felt nothing.


End file.
